


Karrot Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Nico Flores, Gay Disaster Thomas Sanders, Gay Panic, Humor, Idiots in Love, Irony, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first, he finds it endearing. Which isn’t difficult for him, considering everything Nico does is endearing to him, right down to the other man’s smiles that make him wonder if he’s capable of melting through the floor. It’s flattering, really, to have someone pick up on something small and show up with a gift—honestly, it is! It shows he’s being thought about, and Nico clearly takes Thomas’ likes into consideration.The only problem is that his boyfriend thinks one of those likes is Karrot King, and, well…it isn’t.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 160





	Karrot Disaster

At first, he finds it endearing. Which isn’t difficult for him, considering _everything_ Nico does is endearing to him, right down to the other man’s smiles that make him wonder if he’s capable of melting through the floor. It’s flattering, really, to have someone pick up on something small and show up with a gift—honestly, it is! It shows he’s being thought about, and Nico clearly takes Thomas’ likes into consideration.

The only problem is that his boyfriend thinks one of those likes is _Karrot King_ , and, well…it isn’t.

And, about six incidents into this unfortunate miscommunication, Thomas can’t just _not_ say something, now, can he?

Well, in actuality, he would prefer to never mention it, leave it alone. It’s worked well enough for him thus far, so why bother bringing it to light now? That’d just be _weird_. Surely, it’d be better to just never talk about it at all, suffering through the occasional date with boiled carrots until (hopefully) the end of his days.

It just so happens that, right when he comes to this decision, Janus just so happens to pull back, so instead of a polite “thank you” what comes out of his mouth is—

“Nico, I don’t like Karrot King.”

Nico stops in the middle of setting the bag down on the table, face going blank. He looks up at Thomas, blinking, “What?”

Thomas internally curses, fidgeting. He feels like he’s going to burst into flames at any moment.

_Well_ , he thinks, _if I’m already in this mess, might as well go all in._

“I don’t—I don’t like Karrot King,” he admits, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I just—I only got it that day because I was trying not to be weird, and I thought just looking at you would be creepy and make you uncomfortable—”

“Oh, well—”

“—and then I ended up wandering over to the counter and the person at the counter asked for my order, and I just panicked because I didn’t _want_ food, I already _had_ food, but—but I _also_ didn’t want to look like I was just _standing_ there, so I just ordered the first thing that came to mind because I didn’t want to be rude or waste their time—”

“Thomas—”

“—and I thought if you saw me leave the counter without any food you’d think I was weird and I didn’t want you to think _that_ because you’re cute and I’m a gay disaster who is _very_ bad at working under pressure—”

“Thomas, it’s okay! Jeez, hon, take a _breath_ —you’re gonna burst with how wound up you are.”

Thomas—turning pink up to his ears at the pet name—does as the other suggests, forcing himself to pause long enough to breathe.

Slowly, with a fond roll of his eyes, Nico reaches over and takes Thomas’ hands in his, an amused edge to the grin on his face. “I don’t care that you don’t like Karrot King,” he tells him.

Thomas blinks, looking between his boyfriend’s face and their intertwined fingers. He swallows down his nerves. “You don’t?” he asks.

“No,” Nico chuckles, “I don’t. It’s just some random food-chain—I only got it because I thought you liked it and wanted to spend time with you.”

“I—I know,” Thomas fidgets, rocking a little on his feet, “I just—it felt wrong to have you waste money on food I didn’t even _like_ —”

“I’d do it again.”

Thomas’ blush worsens, “What? But—but I don’t like it, why would—”

“Not because of _that_ ,” Nico shakes his head with another roll of his eyes, “I mean I’d buy you thinks if it meant making you happy or that we could spend time together. It’s worth it if I get to see you smile.”

Ah, yes. There’s the brief, overwhelming desire to melt into the floor. Perfect.

“Oh,” is all Thomas can think to say, voice uncharacteristically small, a large, unabashed smile spreading across his face.

Nico hums, grin widening at the sight.

Then, he says, quite bluntly, “Besides, you’re not the only one who’s a gay disaster here. I don’t like Karrot King, either—I only ate it because I didn’t want _you_ to think _I_ was rude.”

Thomas blinks, blinking in surprise. Then, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth, he bursts into a fit of giggles, Nico following suit and leaning against his shoulder.

Well. At least it worked itself out, in the end.


End file.
